


Jabberwookiee

by Isanes



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isanes/pseuds/Isanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No excuse, beyond a love of the original poem.  And Chewie.  Chewie rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabberwookiee

T’was hot, and in the cantina  
The band was swaying with the tunes.  
All tipsy was Bib Fortuna  
And cursed the sandy dunes.

"Beware the furry one," they said.  
"The howls that chill, the claws that tear;  
Beware his skill at chess and dread  
His masses of thick hair."

Bib took his laser gun in hand;  
He searched Mos Eisley left and right,  
Then sat to bide on a tauntaun hide  
To await the cool of night.

And as the twin suns battered down,  
The Jabberwook with eyes so black  
Came lumbering through toward the town,  
A smuggler at his back.

A catch of breath! A widened eye!  
Fortuna’s gun aimed for its prey.  
He did his worst, but Han shot first  
And blew Bib’s gun away.

"You have not killed the Jabberwook?  
Out of my sight!" did Jabba wheeze.  
"Or Bantha fodder you’ll soon be,"  
He burbled in Huttese.

T’was hot, and in the cantina  
The band was swaying with the tunes.  
All tipsy was Bib Fortuna  
And cursed the sandy dunes.


End file.
